


The Visitors

by buckys_bitch



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Musician, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fleshlight- Band, M/M, Will is a musician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: inspired by @candycla's post on tumblr; will as a musician, tom as a fan. stream abba.
Relationships: Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Leslie, Lauri (1917)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 16





	1. Super Trouper

The rush of performing was the only thing keeping Will Schofield on his feet. He wrote songs, which took ages, performed them for small venues in the UK, then returned home to his shared flat right after gigs. Will was constantly made fun of for not staying after with the girls who wanted to crawl all over him, but he had a comfortable bed waiting for his sore muscles back home that took up more preeminence in his mind.

His band, Fleshlight, was an underground sort of band. They only played in small pubs in South and East England, or the places where he expected to go big. By “big”, he meant 100 people at a gig each night, whether they planned to be at one or not. The band had surpassed that number a couple of years ago, now maxing out venues with people who all wanted to be there.

Will’s favorite groupie was a man who went by Leslie. He was an older man, not much older but still a means older than Will, and he often made his way to the front of the stage to eye up Fleshlight’s guitarist, Alan, who basked in the attention but never gave Leslie a chance due to his unfortunate situation of already having a girlfriend. 

Leslie hung out with the band after shows often. He would buy them drinks and ask how they were. Will didn’t know much about him because he didn’t stay after long, but he knew that the whole band considered him to be like a father figure.

One warm July night, the band crammed on a stuffy pub stage and played like they always do. The building was packed, chock full of people barely dressed and overly drunk. Leslie sat front and center, as sober as he normally was, but had his arm around another barely dressed male patron who had a younger man next to him.

This young man was the prettiest person Will had ever seen. Actually, when he first caught eye of the man, Will’s voice faltered a bit. To recover, he quickly winked and looked away to avoid another mishap.

After the show, they received loud applause as they walked off stage. Leslie met them at the curtain where the stairs led to the floor. “Boys, drinks are on me tonight,” he said, arm still around the younger, yet taller, man. “They’re always on you,” Ethan, the drummer, said. Everyone laughed and they headed to the bar.

The cute boy Will had seen earlier was walking dejectedly behind an animated Leslie and his arm candy. Will felt a tug towards him. He felt like the boy looked; his band normally stayed after. Will didn’t. He wanted to meet Leslie’s friend, though, out of sheer politeness. He also wanted to meet the tagalong.

“So, Will! You’re finally going to stay?” Leslie asked, taking his arm off of his friend to wrap Will in a half hug and clap his back. “Looks like it. How’ve you been?” Will asked. “Ever the gentleman. You’re too kind. I’ve been alright, thanks,” Leslie said. Will didn’t press more.

“Whatever’s on tap, please,” he said to the bartender. He then sat at one of the only available seats at the bar and looked around. London always had the most odd pubs, but he couldn’t deny that he loved the city any less for it.

“I liked your singing,” someone behind him said. “Thank you,” Will replied, turning around.

There stood the tagalong. The shirt tucked into the shorts look worked really well on him. His face was made up to the nines, full of bright colors and glitter and shiny lips.

Will’s mouth went dry. 

“I’m Tom,” the cute boy said. “I’m Will,” Will said dumbly. The cute boy laughed. “I know. Leslie told me. Also told me the band’s called Fleshlight. Catchy,” Tom smiled. Will felt butterflies in his stomach. “It was a work in progress but then we had nothing better so...”.

“Fleshlight,” Tom finished for him. Will nodded. There was a pause in conversation. Will’s drink was delivered and he happily drank, trying to make this less awkward than he knew it was.

“I’ve never been to a pub show before,” Tom said. “Really?” Will asked, fighting off a smile. “I know, I know. I’m a uni student, I barely have time to eat. I’m glad this was my first, though,” Tom said.  _ I could make many things your first_ , Will thought.

“You’re welcome to come to all of our shows. I mean, I couldn’t stop you, but we can make sure you get a good seat if you’d like,” Will offered. “I’d love to see you perform again,” Tom said. Will couldn’t tell if Tom was trying to hit on him, which would have been very welcome, but if he wasn’t, he was definitely a horrendous flirt.

“Tom, there you are,” Leslie’s friend said. “Were you looking for me?” Tom asked. “Leslie wants to go somewhere else with the band, somewhere less crowded,” the other man said. “Oh. Well, Joe, meet the lead singer, Will. Will, this is my brother, Joe,” Tom said, introducing them. They shook hands.

“Will you be joining us in our pub hopping?” Joe asked politely. “I’m afraid not. I usually don’t even stay this long. I’ve got to get back home before my body shuts down,” Will joked. “Are you sure?” Tom asked.

Will stood up and realized the height he had on the two of them. “I’m an old man, I’m sorry. We’ll see you in a couple days though, yeah?” he asked. Somehow, he had it in himself to wink at Tom again. “See you then,” Tom said, trying not to smile.

Will took his leave and walked home in the mildly warm night. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tom, and how might they go about with being friends. He seemed to be the type of person who would at least be a wonderful companion. How long would that last, though? If he were to become a groupie, would Will use that to become closer to him?

“Hey, you’re home later than normal,” one of his roommates, Eli, said. He was the American one. The other was Andrew, a Scottish chap who was either cooking them a late dinner or studying in his room. “Is that Willy?” a voice called from the kitchen.

“Yes, he’s finally home,” Eli responded for him. “What’s so wrong with me being out a little late?” Will demanded, hanging his coat on the rack on the wall behind the door. “You’re never out this late. So have you met someone or...?” Eli asked.

“No mum, I’m not seeing anyone,” Will said as he walked into the kitchen. “What’s in the pan?” he asked, grabbing a water from the fridge. “You’re really not seeing anyone?” Andrew asked. “For fuck’s sake, can’t I catch a break? I go for one beer...,” he joked.

“So who is it?” Eli asked, plopping himself at the counter. “The prettiest person I’ve ever seen in my life,” Will said as he rolled his eyes. “That could be anyone, tell us more,” Eli pushed. Andrew nudged Will in the back. “That’s hetero solidarity right there, you better tell him who it is,” he said.

“Quit acting like you don’t want to know too,” Will scoffed. Andrew laughed. “Fine. It’s a boy. I don’t know anything but that he’s called Tom and has a brother called Joe. Joe’s dating Leslie, that’s how they ended up at the show.” His roommates had met the band and Leslie before, but, like Will, they were more quiet and preferred their small group over a large crowd.

“So? Are you ever going to see him again?” Eli asked. “I invited to give him front row seats if he wanted. He said he’d love it,” Will said, trying not to go red. Andrew smacked him in the back of the head lightly and Eli threw his empty beer can at him.

“Dude, explain without us having to ask next time!” Eli exclaimed. Will laughed. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to share what could’ve been a very private night!” he replied. “It’s not like you’ve fucked anyone,” Andrew said. “Shut the hell up you fucking buftie,” Will laughed.

They enjoyed each others’ company for the rest of the night. Will often felt shocked at himself for the fondness he held for his flatmates. They had met in their last year of uni and needed somewhere to stay afterwards and just decided to move in with each other. Their apartment was ridiculously expensive but decorated wonderfully and in a nice area of London.

Will’s quiet space was invaded by thoughts of Tom. There was no way to try and find him online, as Will didn’t even know his last name. Still, Tom’s pretty little shorts and beautiful makeup took up lots of space in his mind. He fell asleep with a list of changes he’d make to the setlist.

.

Everyday before a gig, the band would meet for lunch and discuss the setlist and/or just to regroup. They always picked the same place- a local sandwich shop that knew when they’d be stopping by and what to prepare. It was a routine after a year or so.

“No, no, I’m not fucking playing Doja Cat. What’s wrong with you?” Ernie, the soundboard technician, asked. “You’re not even playing an instrument, dipshit. Let the man speak before you shut his idea down,” their pianist, Stan, chimed.

“I just want to dance,” Alan complained. “I’m all for it,” Will said. “I’ve already learned it for myself,” Amelia, their bassist, said. Everyone looked at her funny. She was not at the top of anyone’s list to be listening to Doja Cat over something like Girl in Red. “I would also like to dance,” she said, crossing her arms. Everyone shrugged.

“You’re outnumbered, Ernest,” Stan said, poking fun. “Fine. Fucks sake. Doja Cat? Really Stan?” he sighed, pulling out his phone to do some research. “Will, do you know all the words?” Alan asked. “I’m a bit ashamed to say I do,” Will admitted.

They made other changes to the list and had a ten song set ready.

  1. _Say So, Doja Cat_
  2. _Mess Around, Cage the Elephant_
  3. _Run For Cover, The Killers_
  4. _Lump, The Presidents of the United States of America_
  5. _High, Sir Sly_
  6. _Crocodile Rock, Elton John_
  7. _My Body, Young the Giant_
  8. _Walk Like an Egyptian, The Bangles_
  9. _Lonely Boy, The Black Keys_
  10. _Tunnel of Love, haroinfather_



The setlist stared Will in the face. He was excited for their change up, but not excited to have Tom looking at him doe-eyed from the front row. 

The music paid off, though. Somehow, the whole band dancing on stage to some song that tiktok made famous brought more attention to the stage. Will personally thought it was one of his best nights as a performer. 

The dance was simple enough. There was a moment when Fleshlight taught the whole crowd how to do it. Will kept his eye on Tom, who was arguably doing the best rendition in the room. They shared a smile and Will returned to his show. 

The rest of the set played out amazingly. During most of the last song, Will held eye contact with Tom. Tom just smiled, either oblivious or just as enamored. 

The room was buzzing when the band stepped off stage. Leslie erupted with cheers and applause. “That was a good one!” he said, raising his pint glass. Next to him, Joe raised his gin and tonic. Tom wasn’t holding a drink, just a small clutch. 

The clutch matched his skirt, both bright white, contrasted with his dark red crop top. His platform shoes didn’t look to comfortable, but the lacy socks poking out of the top made them look adorable. Once more, his face was made up prettily. Will felt dumb in his ripped jeans and old band shirt, but it was all he had. 

“You did great tonight,” Tom said with a smile. The two had once more navigated to the bar away from the group. “Don’t I always?” Will joked. He picked up his own pint and turned to Tom. 

“So, did you really enjoy it?” Will asked. Tom seemed to blush, or at least look shy, under the yellowish-green neon lights. “I mean, I loved it. Last week was something else, with your originals?” Tom asked for clarification. Will nodded. “And this week was covers.” 

“We try to switch it up every once in a while. We get more response when people know the words to things, y’know? Even the Say So dance was a new thing for us,” Will smiled. Tom smiled back. “The way you talk about your band makes your smile infectious,” he said. 

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Will chuckled. “I’d say so,” Tom replied, sipping a drink he’d ordered a little while ago. Will noticed that his pink nail polish was chipped on almost every single short nail. 

“Hey, do you wanna maybe get out of here? Go for a walk around the city? I can barely think in here,” Will said. “I’d love to. Could you drop me off at my building?” Tom asked, standing up. Will paid for the both of their drinks. “I’d love to.” 

“Let me just go tell Joe and Leslie where I’m off to,” Tom said, disappearing into the crowd. Will waited patiently and soon enough, Tom re-emerged. “Let’s go,” he said with a smile.

He grabbed Will’s hand and led the way to the glass front doors. They stepped out into the cool night air hand in hand, setting out to the left on the pavement. 


	2. Take a Chance On Me

A month later, Tom and Will were inseparable. They often spent the night with each other or spent the whole day at each other’s houses. If they weren’t together, they were FaceTiming, just chatting up a storm constantly.

Eli and Andrew were tired of Will’s pining.

“When are you going to ask him on a real date?” Eli asked. “When he shows interest that he wants to go on one,” Will defended. “To be honest, it seems he’s been trying to tell you that he’s ready to go out and has been for some time,” Andrew said. Will threw his water bottle across the room to hit him in the head.

“I’ll try to ask the next time I see him. But what if he says no? That’s terrifying,” Will said. “I’m sure he won’t say no,” Andrew smiled, but threw the bottle back at Will. “If he says no, then it wasn’t meant to be. If it wasn’t meant to be, it’s good not to waste your time, right?” Eli said, pushing Will’s shoulder lightly.

“Right. I guess so. This is scary, I hope you know,” Will said to the two others. Neither of them said anything. “No recognition? Okay, thanks. Really boosts morale,” he said, getting up. He walked off to his room with no protests from the others.

_ hey can we meet up sometime soon? _

_is everything alright?_

_im fine !! just want to see you :))_

_oh, okay then :)_

_does tmrw work?_

_tomorrow is great. 12:30 ish? the pub_

_the band played last?_

_see you then :)_

Will sat alone for half an hour before Tom finally showed up. “You’re finally here,” Will said, voice flat. He was actually surprised and excited to see Tom, but disappointed that he didn’t show on time.

“Yeah, sorry, I got caught up with something. I didn’t mean to be late,” Tom said. His normally perfect hair was windswept. Instead of the usual shorts or skirt, he was wearing joggers and a sporting shirt. “It’s fine. Are you...good?” Will asked.

“I’m... yeah, I’m alright. And you? What’d you want to chat about?” Tom asked, sitting across from Will. “This is a lot harder than I thought it would be,” Will chuckled. Tom’s face went more serious, if at all possible.

“Will, if you’re doing what I think you’re doing-,” Tom said. “Oh, god, I’m sorry,” Will began to apologize, going red. “No, don’t be, I’m flattered, I swear. It’s just- I have a boyfriend,” Tom said sadly.

Will was quiet. “Please say something,” Tom whispered. “How didn’t I know?” Will asked into the air, unable to look at Tom. “He’s been away on holiday for the past few weeks. I didn’t know how to tell you,” Tom said quietly.

“Were you going to tell me? Honestly, were you?” Will demanded in a soft voice. Tom’s mouthed opened as if he was going to say something, but he couldn’t. “You were going to lead me on?” Will asked incredulously. Tom hung his head in shame.

“Good talk. Shame is that I would still drop everything for you in a heartbeat. Come find me when you’re single. Don’t try to lead me on,” Will said, throwing money on the table and leaving.

On the walk home, his head felt heavy. He wanted to cry but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Why was he sorry for himself? Tom has a boyfriend, why was that Will’s problem? He was used to being alone. He watched Eli bring home girls and Andrew have a steady boyfriend of two years and still kept his composure. Why now? Why was this the time to get upset over anyone?

When Will got home, the house was still and dark. His roommates must’ve been out with their own significant others. He sighed and sat down on the couch, turning on their TV. The first show that popped up was Love Island. Will groaned. He normally loved that show, but currently, the idea sickened him.

He got up and shuffled to his room, flipping himself into his bed. He pulled out his phone and reread the previous texts between him and Tom. He then threw his phone across the room and shouted. “I’ve got to fuck everything up, don’t I?” he said to himself, then laid back down and stared outside.

He woke up the next morning at two. Groggily, he sat and reached for his phone that wasn’t there. He remembered that he had thrown it the afternoon before and got up to get it with an exasperated sigh.

His messages were full of Tom and the band group chat. Half were full of demands that he come to practice and half were apologies that ended in call me.

Will ignored it. He didn’t want to be so emotionally available to Tom despite knowing he would bend over backwards to be the one waking up next to him. The message still bothered him, though. What could Tom want from him that was so important that Will needed to call him after what had happened earlier?

Will changed out of his uncomfortable jeans, switching them for some old sweatpants, and headed to the kitchen. Eli was sitting in the living room, avidly watching some fake paranormal show, with Andrew’s feet in his lap as he criticized everything the investigators were saying.

Will opened the fridge whose seal popped opened loudly and scared the two on the couch. “Jesus fuck, Will!” Eli shouted, his hand over his chest. Will laughed at him. “You’re so jumpy,” he smiled. “You’re an ass!” Andrew shouted, also visibly terrified. Will could only laugh harder.

After grabbing a cheese stick, Will settled cross-legged on his favorite chair. Eli and Andrew turned to him quickly, eyes shiny from the TV in the dark. “I know what you’re going to ask. No, it didn’t go well. He has a boyfriend,” Will said, biting into his snack.

“Oh, seriously?” Andrew asked, frowning. “What exactly did he say?” Eli added. “I started to tell him how I felt and he told me he had a boyfriend who’s been away for a few weeks. I asked if he was ever going to tell me that and he said nothing. I didn’t even bother with his further explanations. I just left. He did text me while I was asleep, though. To call him,” Will said.

His roommates looked at him expectantly. “What?” he demanded. “Well? Did you call him?” Eli asked. “No I didn’t call him!” Will said incredulously. “You two are best friends, you should call him,” Andrew said. Will frowned and the two of them sent him motherly glares.

“Fine. I doubt he’ll even be up,” Will said, standing up and heading back to his room. As he was walking, he dialed Tom up on speakerphone.

The line rang twice before Tom picked up. “Hello?” His voice was groggy. “Did I wake you?” Will asked. “Only a little. Is this you calling because I asked or because you’re ready to tell me off properly?” Tom asked, chuckling a little.

“Oh, Tom. I was never going to tell you off. It just... hurts. I’ll get over it,” Will said tentatively. “That’s the thing, I did you wrong. You shouldn’t have to get over it. I’m sorry,” Tom said, voice quiet. Will didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve said my piece. If you don’t want me to come back to anymore shows, I’ll understand,” Tom said. “No, no. I couldn’t deprive you of a good time. Don’t feel obligated to not come,” Will said awkwardly. He winced at himself. “Okay. Well, maybe see you around then,” Tom said quietly. “See you,” Will said, and afternoon a few seconds of silence, he hung up.

He walked back into the living room silently and was met with his roommates somewhat cuddling. “I don’t think we’re best friends anymore,” Will said. The two on the couch jumped apart. “You’ve got to stop scaring us!” Eli half-shouted. Andrew patted the middle of the couch in between Eli and himself for Will to sit. Will did so and his roommates wrapped themselves around him.

“He’ll come around,” Andrew said. “Let’s hope,” Will sighed. He closed his eyes tightly to avoid crying. The three of them sat huddled together on their small couch while watching whatever was previously on, drowning out the sadness.

Later in the week, the band met to discuss their covers for the next gig.

“I swear to god, if any of you make me learn another Doja song, I will quit,” Ernie said. Stan kissed him on the top of his head. “Shut up, you love ‘er,” he said, sitting down next to him as he shoved a fry into his mouth.

“I’ve only got one song to request for this week,” Will said. Everyone turned their attention to him. Somehow, he had that affect on people; silent, demanded respect. “Chanel, Frank Ocean. Minus the... y’know. ‘Cause it’s not my word.” Will said.

Stan eyed Ernie. “I mean he’s right, it’s not,” Ernie said quickly. “Aye, you’re okay with outing yourself that way?” Amelia asked. “There’s a reason I’m picking it, okay? I’ve got someone in the audience,” Will replied. “Alright then, add it, Ern,” Alan said, writing it down on their list as a ‘definite’.

  1. _Blister in the Sun, Violent Femmes_
  2. _Dreams, The Cranberries_
  3. _Wonderwall, Oasis_
  4. _The House of the Rising Sun, The Animals_
  5. _96 Tears, ? and the Mysterians_
  6. _Flagpole Sitta, Harvey Danger_
  7. _Honky Cat, Elton John_
  8. _Happy Together, The Turtles_
  9. _Chanel, Frank Ocean_
  10. _Blinding Lights, The Weeknd_



Will felt like his heart was in his throat, though it was more so worn on his sleeve. Tom was in the audience with his boyfriend, brother, and his brother’s boyfriend. Tom Blake, the prettiest, most wonderful human being Will had ever met, was waiting for him.

Well, not waiting. More like watching very judgmentally because he knew of Will’s feelings for him and if he reciprocated, he was obviously too tied to this boyfriend of his or else Tom would be under Will’s arm in a second.

Will was nervous and that was the worst understatement he could possibly offer.

As he walked out on stage flanked by his band mates, he wanted to look everywhere but at Tom. Alas, Will still sought him out in the crowd and winked at him, despite the man next to him having hands on Tom’s chest and lower back. Will felt sick.

The show went wonderfully, as it always does. Every song felt like a ballad to Tom, every note a hit to the gut. The band clambered off the stage after like they always do, and, as usual, Will made a beeline for the door. Tom stopped him in the middle of the crowd before he could get there.

A tall man, or a man taller than Tom but shorter than Will, stood with his arm around Tom. He was dressed a bit too formally for what this event was— his button down was tucked into his slacks and a leather belt completed the look. Tom wasn’t dressed how he usually would be, instead wearing something like he wore to the coffee shop earlier.

“Will, this is my boyfriend, Scott,” Tom said, introducing the two of them. Will’s mouth fell open at the audacity of the situation. Scott reached out his hand to Will. “You’re the Will I’ve heard so much about, then? Tom’s best friend?” Scott asked.

Will just looked from Scott’s smiling face to Tom, who was also smiling, but he seemed almost guilty in it. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ve got to head home, now. Bad time. Maybe talk to you later?” Will said. He started to walk out without an answer from Scott or Tom.

Tom followed him to the door. “Will, wait,” he called out. “What do you want from me, Tom? You have to see that this hurts,” Will said on the verge of tears. Tom marched over and took Will’s face in his hands. He pulled their faces together and planted a harsh kiss on Will’s lips.

“Is that what you wanted?” Tom asked. Will was almost too shocked to say anything. “You’re a fucking asshat, you know? Go back to your perfect office job prick and leave me alone,” Will spat. He finally left the building. Tom stood in the exact same spot until Scott came to get him.

When Will reached the apartment, he was breaking down in tears. He was so upset he couldn't even find it in himself to fish his key out of his pocket. He knocked on the door and hung his head. "Will!" he heard from down the hall by the elevator. He looked up to see nobody but Tom.

"Get the  fuck off my floor and  out of my building!" Will said loudly. Tom just kept coming, faster and faster. When he was close enough, Tom held out his arms to pull Will close to him and kissed him forcefully. Will pushed away after a few seconds. "You ass! You don't-".

"I think I'm in love with you, Will."

"Love?" Will was stopped in his tracks. Tom just nodded. His own eyes were welled up. "But Scott?" Will asked. "Done. We're done. I can't go on in life without you," Tom said quickly. "I have to have you, as friends or more. Preferably more," he laughed. Will looked at him bewildered.

Tom slowly wrapped his hands around Will's cheeks and stared at him deeply. "You're easy to fall in love with," he whispered, kissing Will once more. Will kissed back feverishly, not knowing if it would be his last chance to do such a thing. They pulled apart after a short time.

"I can't stay. I'll have to see you at the next concert or whenever we can meet up again," Tom said quietly. Will pressed their foreheads together. "Come inside," he breathed out, kissing Tom chastely. Tom giggled. "I have to get home. Have a good night, Will," Tom said, walking back to the elevator. "Bye, Tom. Have a good night," Will said dumbly.

He turned back to the door in a stupor. As the elevator took Tom away, Eli opened the door.

"You lazy fuck! Open the door yourself!" he said, leaving the door open for Will to follow him inside. He did so. "What took you so long?" Will demanded. "Nothing. Why do you look as if you've seen a ghost?" Eli said. Will was quiet.

"None of my business, huh?" Eli asked. "I'll tell you in the morning, with Andrew. I have to go sleep on this," Will said. "Alright. 'Night, man," Eli said suspiciously. "Goodnight," Will said as he stumbled back to his bedroom.

_ I think I'm in love with you, Will.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave constructive criticisms if you have any 🥺 it’s very appreciated. love you <3


	3. Mamma Mia

"And he told you he loved you?" Andrew exclaimed. "He said he  _ thinks _ he's in love with me," Will corrected. "So yes," Eli said, rolling his eyes. He and Andrew were sitting under one blanket on the couch, both holding warm coffee cups close to their faces. Will was sat opposite them, also under a blanket, with an iced coffee with a straw in between his legs.

"You're an idiot," Andrew scoffed. "What? He never said he loved me!" Will said. "Dumbass! He broke up with his boyfriend for you!" Eli exclaimed. "I've never even done that," Andrew added. He used to be somewhat of a hearthrob before he had a commited boyfriend. "Maybe you should," Will said. "Maybe," Eli said, turning to Andrew. Andrew went red. "Fuck off," he said.

"Call him," Eli said, nodding to Will's phone. "What, right now?" Will asked. "No, tomorrow. Yes, now!" Eli said. Will scrambled to pick up his phone. "Stay in here. Ooh, even better, put him on speaker!" Andrew laughed. Will sent him a look. "We promise we'll be good," Eli smiled sweetly. Will sighed and put Tom on speaker.

"Hello?" Tom's tinny voice rang through the speakers. Will didn't know what to say. His roomates gestured for him to speak. He shrugged. "Will?" Tom said. "Hey," Will said, trying to sound cheery. "What's up?" Tom asked. "Nothing, I was just... thinking of you. And last night. I can't wait until next week to see you, will you meet me at the same pub we met before later today?" Will asked. "Our pub? Sure. Does half two work?" Tom asked. "Sounds good," Will agreed.

While they finished the call, Eli and Andrew eyed him suspiciously. When he hung up, he glared at them as they made lovey-dovey looks at him. "What?" he demanded. "Our pub?" they asked at the same time. Will rolled his eyes and fought a smile. "Just admit it, you kinda like that he said he loves you," Andrew teased.

"One, he didn't say he was in love with me. Two, yes, I do," Will smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a... rendezvous... to get ready for," he said, getting up from his chair. "Rendezvous is just another word for a date!" Eli called down the hallway after Will. 

At 2:30, Will walked in to the pub to see Tom waiting for him. He smiled, remembering last time when Tom had let him down. Tom was there for him now.

“How are you?” Tom asked sweetly. He looked just like when Will has met him first— cuffed oversized jeans fit for the chillier September weather and a striped, long sleeve and cropped polo. He looked happy. “I’m well, how are you?” Will asked, unable to hide his smile.

“I’m alright. Better with you,” Tom said. A waitress came over to take their order and left shortly after they requested what they always get. “So, want to talk about last night?” Will asked. Tom went red.

“Okay, how about explaining why you didn’t tell me about the boyfriend?” Will asked. “Ex-boyfriend,” Tom corrected. “Excuse me, ex-boyfriend. Still, please enlighten me as to why things happened the way they did?” Will repeated.

“Scott left for France a while. We were already having problems. He ran away from me... I fell out of love with him a few weeks before he left, though. That’s why I spent my time with you. Your music made me feel better and you were kind to me in a place I’d never really been. And you’re really easy to like.”

“I feel like that makes me second but I’m a little too enamored with you right now to care,” Will sighed, placing his head on one hand that was balanced on the table. Tom laughed. “You’re not second. You’re first. Always.” Will felt like melting.

The waitress brought them their food and they kept chatting while they ate. “I don’t really know what to say,” Tom laughed softly. “Me neither. I’m too happy to think,” Will smiled.

“What do we do?” Tom asked. “I’m going to tell my roommates, they’re my best friends. I kinda have to, it’s bro code,” Will shrugged. “That’s fine, I understand. I’m not going to tell Joe and Leslie just yet, though. We should still take this slow,” Tom said. Will nodded. “Shame though. I’d love to kiss you in front of them,” Will half laughed. Tom went red.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean-,” Will began, putting his hands half-up in defense. “I only meant— no, no, that’s really hot,” Tom said at the same time as Will, mumbling the end softly. Will only smiled slightly in response. They were back to silence.

“We will one day,” Will said consolingly. Tom reached a hand out to grab his and smiled softly. “We will, won’t we?” he said wistfully. Will couldn’t hold in his own smile. It felt like the clouds had finally cleared on a warm summer day and the sunshine was helping everyone grow. 

When they were finished, Will walked Tom back to his apartment building. “I’d love to have you come in, but I live with Joe and Leslie, so, y’know,” Tom said awkwardly. Will smiled down at him, placing a hand on his cheek. Tom went pink. “I understand completely,” Will said, placing a chaste kiss to Tom’s nose.

“You’re like a Greek good, standing here, talking to me, and I don’t know what to do with myself,” Tom said, leaning into Will’s hand slightly. “Well that’s alright. Truthfully, I don’t either,” Will said. He leaned down to kiss Tom on the lips.

“Goodbye, Tom,” Will said softly. “Bye, Will. See you soon,” Tom said breathlessly. Will chuckled and turned around, walking down the road back to his place. He pulled his phone out and opened notes. Under the one titled ‘song insp’, he typed out all of his and Tom’s conversation.

When he arrived home, he saw that Andrew and Eli hadn’t left their spots from earlier. “Hey, fucks,” Will said jovially. “Hey, how’d your date go?” Eli asked quietly. Andrew was asleep on his arm. “It wasn’t a date, and it went well. What’s up with this?” Will asked, pointing to Andrew.

“I didn’t want to wake him. We’ve got nothing to do until tomorrow, so we’re just resting,” Eli smiled. “You sure you’re not gay? Even a little bit?” Will laughed, going to grab a drink from the fridge. “Ha ha, very funny,” Eli said sarcastically. “Well, I’ll leave you two to your movie. I’m gonna go write some before the next show,” Will said, heading down to his room.

He was true to his word. Will wrote a whole song based off of theminute-long conversation outside of Tom’s apartment. He didn’t have any instrument other than his acoustic guitar at the ready, but the song came out fine. When he was done, he hummed it to himself as he texted the band that he had a new song for them.

.

  1. _Penny Lane, The Beatles_
  2. _Diane Young, Vampire Weekend_
  3. _19-2000, Gorillaz_
  4. _Money, Pink Floyd_
  5. _Helena, My Chemical Romance_
  6. _Modern Day Cain, I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME_
  7. _Verbatim, Mother Mother_
  8. _Social Cues, Cage the Elephant_
  9. _Sex & Candy, Marcy Playground_
  10. _Ned Kelly, Johnny Cash_



Will loved to play his own songs. However, there was nothing that matched the energy on cover night at the pub. He wished that Fleshlight would one day get to that level of success— fans would get excited to hear their songs like Johnny Cash’s— but for now, he was happy with his underground London scene and 100,000 monthly Spotify listeners.

The band always did a good job at their instruments. Amelia and Alan always backed Will’s vocals wonderfully. Stan and Ernie couldn’t sing for the life of them, bless those two, but they were just as supportive as the guitarists.

When they stepped up on stage, the crowd surged forward and the room felt electric. Will never enjoyed being in anyone’s attention much, especially at the front and center, but performing just felt different. He felt alive. His nerves worked overtime, combating the workout of performing and the hot lights on him.

Somehow, he made it off stage without exploding. Leslie, Joe, and Tom were waiting for the band as always. “You did wonderful, lads!” Leslie cheered. “Ah, you too, Amy,” he said to Amelia. She laughed and shrugged him off, already being dragged off by a group of pretty girls.

“You want to talk about Greek god? Amelia is taller than I am and knows how to do her own eyebrows,” Will whispered to Tom. He laughed, shaking his head at Will. “She’s three centimeters taller and you’ve got wonderful brows,” Tom said, reaching up to trace a line along the top of Will’s eye, mimicking his brow line.

Will secretly grabbed Tom’s hand and led him to the bar. “I want to be able to dance with you,” he said, nodding to the dance floor. Sweaty people were grinding on each other, most blackout drunk, others high as a kite. “We can,” Tom said, but it didn’t sound like he believed it. Will nodded to Leslie, Joe, Stan, and Ernie who were all eyeing them.

“Not with them watching every move we make. Let’s go somewhere quieter,” Will said, eyeing Tom. “Let me just tell Joe we’re off,” Tom said, then hurried over to tell his brother as fast as he could that they were leaving. Will put his jacket over Tom’s shoulders and grabbed his hand, beginning the short trek to a smaller, more upscale bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope tom’s split is satisfying because that’s one of the most in character things abt him in this. <3.


	4. Voulez-Vous

When Will woke up, the sun was in his eyes and Tom’s hand was interlaced in his hair. “Mm, how long have you been up?” he asked, pressing a kiss into Tom’s chest. “Only about five minutes, not long. I would’ve woken you up but you looked so peaceful,” Tom smiled.

Will sat up and pressed kisses up Tom’s shoulders, across his cheeks, then finally on his lips. “Are you saying I’m not peaceful?” Will asked against Tom’s lips. “No, you gentle giant, I’m saying you look stressed. When you sleep, you’re calm,” Tom said, looking directly into Will’s eyes.

Will gave him a soft smile and laid back down next to him. “Are you upset I told you that?” Tom whispered. “No,” Will said resolutely. “No,” he laughed, “it’s true.” Tom looked over at him, brushing a stray piece of hair from his forehead. “You should let someone take care of you for once,” he said. Will took his hand and kissed it. “I’m working on it.”

They laid in bed cuddling for a few more minutes. Tom had a class to get ready for and Will had plans to meet with Amelia for brunch. “I don’t want you to go,” Will said, pulling Tom closer to him with hands on his lower back. He was getting ready for the day, actually standing up and getting dressed. Will was sitting down, only having taken his pajama shirt off.

Tom giggled but let himself be pulled to stand between Will’s legs. Will kissed his hip, then underneath his bellybutton. “Will,” Tom gasped, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder. Will breathed out through his nose in a half-snort. “Tommy,” he said, smiling up at Tom.

Tom just buttoned his high waisted pants and put a sweater on. October was always chilly. “I really have to go, but we will be finishing this later,” he said, putting a knee on the mattress between Will’s legs. “Be my guest,” Will said, guiding Tom down for a real kiss.

“Bye, love,” Will said, letting Tom walk over to his bedroom door. “Bye, Will. See you later,” he smiled sweetly, slipping out down the hall. Will could hear him saying goodbyes to Andrew and Eli, then as the door shut, he heard them rush down the hall.

“Aye, is he your boyfriend now?” Andrew asked. “He spends the night once and you both go mad,” Will laughed. “And he got his dick sucked!” Eli exclaimed, pointing at Will. “I didn’t-,” he began, laughing and turning red. “No, we know you’re quiet, it’s okay,” Eli said at the same time Andrew said, “you’re blushing! Naughty, naughty boy.”

“Alright, alright. Leave. Let me get ready for my day,” Will chuckled, still pink and only half-dressed. He got up and closed the door with Eli and Andrew on the other side. He dressed similarly to Tom, but swapped slacks for jeans. He checked himself in the mirror and saw he had really messed up hair, but decided against changing it.

He met with Amelia at an upscale restaurant where everything was over fourteen pounds at the very least but served free mimosas with a purchase. Their lox bagels and avocado toast were okay, but the drinks? Stupendous. Truth be told, the two of them only went there because the champagne in the mimosas was strong.

Amelia was one of Will’s closest friends from secondary school. They were the only out kids at the time and therefore stuck together. Will loved to see Amelia grow into a confident, happy person, as motherly as it sounded. She looked very eccentric with her fiery red hair styled in a mullet. That’s not even to mention the dramatic makeup she wore and how she dressed like the early 2000s scene queens, but Will knew that she was happy and that’s all that mattered.

The two of them looked like the most out of place people in whole building.

“How’ve you been?” she asked him, opening up the menu. The waitress had just dropped off their drinks and left awkwardly when Amy winked at her. “Pretty good, pretty good. How are you?” he asked. She closed her menu quickly.

“Alan has been bombarding me about how Leslie and Joe are getting really serious and I don’t know how to break it to him that he’s not entirely straight,” she said quickly. Will restrained loud laughter, covering his mouth. “Oh fuck, Amelia, he’s not seriously pining after that grown ass man now,” he said, then gasped. She nodded seriously.

“Poor guy realized he’s bi over a beady-eyed forty year old with a steady job and an almost-fiancé,” she said. Will began to laugh slightly at that. “Oh god, don’t call him beady-eyed, I’ll cry,” he said, holding back his reactions as the waitress came by again to get their orders.

“Why is it that anytime a girl is pretty she’s straight?” Amelia asked, eyes tracing after the waitress. “I don’t know, but I would not get attached to any woman in this place at all. I wouldn’t even get involved in a hetero relationship,” Will replied, sipping his drink exaggeratedly.

“Aye, but I’d give anything to be with one of these ladies,” Amelia said wistfully. “Maybe you can be,” Will said, then got up and walked over to a table. He approached a very beautiful, professional-looking woman who stood up and threw her arms up around his neck in a hug.

Shortly after, he brought the girl back to the table to meet Amelia. “Lauri, this is my friend, Amelia. Amy, this is Lauri, one of my friends from when I studied abroad in France,” Will said, introducing them. Lauri stuck her hand out out for a shake. Amelia slowly took her hand and shook it respectfully.

“So, funny thing...,” Will began, pulling up a chair for Lauri and then sat in his own. “You both listen to girl in red! Isn’t that a funny coincidence?” Will asked. Amelia made side eyes at him but he just smiled back at her. “Yes, that is a bit funny. The only friend I have that knows who she is, well, it’s Will,” Lauri smiled.

Will knew her accent was killing Amy; he could see the change in her eyes. “I really like her songs. Her and Clairo,” Amelia nodded. “Ah? Clairo too? She’s amazing,” Lauri said, still brilliant sunshine.

The waitress delivered their food and Lauri bid them adieu, returning to her own table. “What the actual fuck, Will?” Amelia asked. He shrugged innocently and took a bite of his sandwich. “She’s one of the ones you could date in this building. Do you want her number?” he asked. Amelia glared at him.

“Yes. But later. Let me sulk and eat my food and try to forget that I fall in love at first sight,” she grumbled. Will laughed at her and she smiled, giving in.

The two of them stayed out all day, going shopping and people watching all throughout London. They rarely had days like this together, just hanging out like old times. Will felt refreshed being around her knowing that she was always there for him.

  1. _Best Friend, Rex Orange County_
  2. _Take Me to the Pilot, Elton John_
  3. _Rock Lobster, The B-52’s_
  4. _New Perspective, Radnor_
  5. _Pork and Beans, Weezer_
  6. _Take a Chance on Me, ABBA_
  7. _Watermelon Sugar, Harry Styles_
  8. _Dancing in the Moonlight, King Harvest_
  9. _Rollercoaster, Bleachers_
  10. _Superposition, Young the Giant_



A lot of the help Amelia gave nowadays was similar to back then, only it was less frequent. She was one of the few people who could bring Will back from a panic attack. She knew when one was about to happen and how to help, too.

That’s what she had to do some nights when Will didn’t want to perform. He just wasn’t feeling it. However, the show must go on.

“Will? Will, honey?” Amelia called into the men’s restroom. “You’re not supposed to be in here,” he replied quietly. She walked in and locked the door behind her. “Why? Because I’ll see the dicks I want nothing to do with?” she asked. He only sighed in response.

“Love, we’re on in five minutes,” she cooed. Will threw up in a toilet. He stood up weakly and flushed, then headed out of the stall to wash his hands. Amy felt his forehead and ruffled his hair. “Once you get out there you’ll have a grand time,” she said. “It’s the getting out there bit that’s stressing me,” he said, drying his hands under the air dryer.

“Let’s go. Just to the stage. You can see everyone who’s excited for you to be here,” Amy said. Will just nodded and let her drag him out to the curtain. She sat and pointed at everyone who looked overly joyous to be there, but Will could only see Tom.

Tom was sitting next to Joe as he always did, but he was chatting with the person next to him. Will couldn’t tell who it was for a second, but when it was almost too late, he realized. “Amy, Tom and Lauri are talking on their own accord,” Will whispered. “Who?” she asked. They were then whisked on stage.

After the show, Will almost collapsed down the steps to the floor. He felt exhausted, even though all he’d done that day was walk around with Amy and done mic check. He immediately headed over to Tom.

“Hey, babe. You look awful,” Tom said, taking Will’s face in his hands and peered up at him. “Gee, thanks,” Will muttered. “He’s not feeling well. Take him home and get him all set up for a good night’s rest, yeah?” Amelia said, walking up behind Will.

“Sure thing. I’m Tom,” Tom said, extending a hand to shake for Amelia. “Amelia!” Lauri cried, rushing over to her. “And you must be Amelia?” Tom asked. “You look like shit,” Lauri gasped, taking in Will’s paler-than-normal complexion.

“Take me home please!” Will said agitatedly, voice raised slightly. “Got it. See you ladies some later time then, I guess,” Tom said, steering Will out of the bustling room. “They’re definitely boyfriends,” Lauri muttered as she and Amelia watched them leave.

“You really don’t look good,” Tom said worriedly. “So you’ve said,” Will mumbled. “Hey, not what I meant. You look like you’ve come down with something,” Tom pressed. “This is just what my panics look like,” Will said off-handedly.

“Oh, Will,” Tom said, stopping them on the middle of the sidewalk. “Tom, please, let’s just get home,” Will said. “Will you tell me a little bit about it then?” Tom asked, his voice a bit stern. “If I must. I’m just tired, babe,” Will said.

They continued back to Will’s flat. Tom used Will’s key to open the door and pushed their way in. Andrew and Eli were on the couch watching TV as always. “Hey, Will’s not feeling too well so we’re gonna head straight to bed,” Tom said. “Alright. Feel better, Willy,” Andrew said. Will just raised a hand in acknowledgment.

When they got to Will’s room, Tom flopped him onto the bed. He began to undress to change into pajamas. Will watched. “I’m too tired for anything,” he said quietly. Tom snorted. “I wouldn’t even think of touching you when you’re like this.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Will said. “It means you’re upset and I’m not going to take advantage of you,” Tom said softly, walking over to the bed. He helped Will out of his own clothes and into comfortable pajamas.

The lights were turned off. They cuddled up under the comforter, Will’s head to Tom’s chest like always. “Do you want to talk about this now or tomorrow?” Tom whispered. Will thought for a moment. “Tomorrow. When I have a clear head,” Will said.

Tom kissed the top of his head. “Goodnight, Will,” he said, rubbing circles into Will’s back. He hummed appreciatively as his fave relaxed. “Goodnight,” Will whispered back, quickly falling asleep. Tom watched him, wanting to see as Will fell back to peacefulness. 


	5. Honey, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long, im trying for higher quality as this goes on. enjoy !! <3

The next morning, Will was woken up to a call. “It’s three in the fucking morning, what do you want?” he whisper-yelled. “We’re going on tour, buck-o,” Stan said. Will could see the shit eating grin painted across his face. “Tour?” Will clarified loudly as he sat up. “Oh yeah. Big trip. All around the UK,” another voice added drunkenly. “Never mind Alan. Will! We’re doing it!” Stan exclaimed, then hung up without another word.

Wil watched to see if Tom had woken up. Turns out, he had. Tom opened one eye slowly. “You heard that?” Will whispered, laying back down to face him. “Some of it. Tour?” Tom asked with a smile. “Ah, you heard enough then. Yeah, tour. I still don’t know much yet though,” Will said.

There was a silence. “Would you like to come with us?” Will said, turning to see Tom as best he could in the darkness. “I’d love to,” Tom said. “Would you... as my boyfriend?” Will added quietly. It was silent again.

“You don’t have to answer now, it’s okay,” Will said. “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that it’s a big decision,” Tom whispered. “I know. It’s perfectly okay. Let’s go back to sleep.”

Will held Tom close to his chest as he fell asleep. Will took a bit longer to drift off as his mind was full of possibilities as to what Stan could’ve meant and if he had just ruined what was between him and Tom.

The next morning, he woke up first. Tom was cuddled into his chest, one leg hitched over one of Will’s. Will smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Tom’s eyes. “Mm, what?” Tom asked, stretching slightly. Will chuckled.

“‘Morning, love,” Will said. Tom smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “‘Morning,” he said, climbing on top of Will’s chest, then sat up on Will’s hips. Will put his hands on Tom’s thighs. “What are you doing, love?” Will asked quietly. Tom just leaned over and kissed him again.

They made out lazily for a while. It was nice to have a calm in the daytime. Tom gently rolled his hips back into Will’s who moaned into Tom’s mouth. “Oh, you like that?” Tom said against Will’s lips. Will only whimpered. Tom smiled.

He lifted up the comforters behind him and crawled down, making his face level with Will’s hips. “Oh, Tom,” Will gasped. Tom just laughed and palm Will through his pajama bottoms. “Is this okay?” Tom asked, putting his fingers in the waistband of Will’s pants and boxers.

“More than okay, way more,” Will said, hips pushing up slightly. Tom smiled and pulled his clothes down.Will’s cock bounced up to his stomach. Tom immediately took him in his hand. Will could only moan. “That’s it,” Tom said, kissing the inside of Will’s thigh.

Tom slowly pumped his hand as soft moans fell from Will’s mouth. “Put your hand in my hair,” Tom whispered, then put his mouth on Will. “Fuck,” Will whispered, doing as told. He slid his fingers across Tom’s scalp and grabbed a fistful of hair. Tom moaned around him.

There was a knock at the door and Tom pulled off of him quickly. Will didn’t respond but the door opened anyway. Eli and Andrew poked their heads in his room. “You didn’t tell us you were going on tour!” Eli exclaimed. “I just woke up. I found out five hours ago. You two are insufferable,” Will said. Tom bit his thigh gently under the covers.

“We found out from Amelia!” Andrew said exasperatedly. “Well, she called me and Andrew was there, but whatever,” Eli said. Andrew hit him in the back of the head. Will just stared at them in disbelief.

“What?” they both asked. “Go away!” he shouted. They muttered grievances but left the room slowly. Tom climbed out from under the covers laughing. Will laughed with him. “Jesus fuck,” Will said.

“I love those guys,” Tom said, kissing Will’s chest. “I hate them. I was having fun,” Will frowned. Tom looked up at his eyes, then down at his lips. “We can finish,” he whispered.

Tom kissed Will slowly, then pushed his hand down and grabbed his cock. “What about you?” Will asked quickly. “Take me and do the same,” Tom replied against Will’s lips. Will did so and was met with a loud moan.

“You’re a loud one, huh?” Will said, laughing as much as he could with a hand on his dick and Tom’s lips next to his own. “Shut up,” Tom said, speeding up his movements. Will did the same.

They came together as quietly as possible. Tom was breathing heavily as he placed his face in the crevice of Will’s neck. He began to laugh, which caused Will to laugh. Will kissed Tom’s cheek sweetly. “You’re a trip,” he said. “You’re my ride,” Tom smiled, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck.

They began their day together, both dressing for the late fall chill in jeans and a sweater over a t-shirt. Eli and Andrew bid them a knowing goodbye as they headed into the city for a cafe breakfast.

It was there they happened to stumble upon Amelia and Lauri.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” Will asked. Amelia flopped him off. Lauri smiled brightly at Will, then looked over at Tom. “I apologize, have we met before? You look familiar,” Lauri asked Tom. He flashed her a grin. “I’m Tom, nice to meet you,” he said. “Lauri,” she replied, extending a hand to shake.

“We never got a chance to properly meet either. You’re Amelia, Will’s good friend from primary school?” Tom asked, turning his attention to her. Lauri winked at Will and made a heart with her hands. He smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, and you’re obviously Tom,” Amelia smiled. “I’ve heard lots about you.”

Will made a motion as if he were cutting off his head with a knife to Amelia over Tom’s shoulder. “I’d love to get to know you two more, if you’d allow us to sit with you,” Tom said. “I reckon we should be off, y’know, give them space,” Will said, placing his hand on the small of Tom’s back.

“No, please, stay! We need to chat, you and I,” Lauri said, clearing the seat of the booth directly next to her. Tom happily sat with her. Will pulled the chair out next to Amelia and sat down. “They’ll chat all day about skirts,” she said, eyeing them viciously. “That’s not what I’m worried about. How long has this been going on?” Will asked, turning to face her with a slight grin.

“Fuck off,” she muttered, then turned her attention back to Lauri and Tom. “And it has pockets!” Lauri said excitedly, and Tom stared at her in disbelief. “No way!” he replied, to which she inverted them to prove that her dress did indeed come with pockets.

“See, they’re all caught up in clothing,” Amy said. “I didn’t doubt you for a second. Tom’s a bit of a diva,” Will added. They sat in silence for a while just watching their significant others chat up a storm with each other. “Since the day you introduced us,” Amelia said out of the blue. “Figured,” Will smirked, crossing his arms. Amelia pinched his side.

Their morning was wonderful. Will loved seeing his worlds combine, and happily at that. He was unable to keep a smile off his face. Tom pressed his foot down on Will’s toes and sent him a look, to which Will only blew him a kiss. 

After sitting half an hour post-check-delivery, Lauri quickly checked her phone. “Oh! I must be off! My babysitter is only available until three and it is two thirty. I loved chatting with you all!” she said, standing up quickly and gathered her purse. “Babysitter?” Tom asked. “Yes, I’m my niece’s guardian. It’s a long story, but basically I’m her mum without being her mum,” Lauri laughed.

“Oh. Well, goodbye, then,” Tom said, smiling and waving. Lauri smiled back. Amelia stood up to give her a kiss before she hurried out of the cafe. Will and Tom stared at her expectantly. “What?” she demanded.

“Girlfriends,” Will teased. “Shut up. We’ve got to be off too. Band rehearsal,” she said. “I’ll see you at the show then,” Tom said, standing. The two band members followed politely. “I’m sorry. I’ll see you later,” Will said, giving Tom a kiss. “I’m not upset. Quite excited, actually. Tour?” Tom asked, then headed on his merry way.

“So everyone knows then?” Amy asked Will. “Not my fault. Alan and Stan’s, really,” Will said, carrying his coat in his hands as they cut across town to the pub. “Sounds like them. Fuckers. Oh well, it’s not ‘til next February,” she shrugged. “February? God, they had me thinking it was next week. Oh, fuck, I asked Tom to be my boyfriend because of it!” Will exclaimed.

Amelia held in a laugh. “Don’t you want him to be your boyfriend anyways?” she asked. “Of course I do! But he’s- he’s- Tom! He’s not just a floozy I can use at my whim. He’s a good one, Amy,” Will said. “You’ve used others before?” she asked. Will only scoffed.

“I’ll be having words with Stan,” Will said. “I’d rather like to have words with you, himbo,” Amelia replied. As they made it to the pub, Will opened the door for Amelia. The two of them stepped inside the building and sat down with the rest of the band.

  1. _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy, Queen_
  2. _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart, Elton John and Kiki Dee_
  3. _Lowlife, That Poppy_
  4. _Ribs, Lorde_
  5. _Sunflower Vol. 6, Harry Styles_
  6. _Beachboy, McCafferty_
  7. _Friday I’m in Love, The Cure_
  8. _Waterloo, ABBA_
  9. _Change, The Young Veins_
  10. _Brain Stew, Green Day_



Their set that night was one of Will’s favorites they’d ever done. Sure, he loved his own music, but Queen? ABBA? Elton? All in one night? Perfection.

Joe and Tom met Fleshlight on the floor without Leslie. “He’s off getting a drink, but you all did fantastic,” Joe smiled. Will shook his hand and clapped his shoulder. “Thanks, man,” he said, looking over to Tom. “Awful lot of love songs, though,” Joe teased.

“Ah, we all have someone. It’s not just me up there,” Will said, then somehow escaped Joe’s questioning and went over to Tom. He was standing with Lauri and Amelia.

“You and Amelia sing for Elton and Kiki so well,” Lauri said, smiling brightly at Will. He wrapped an arm around Tom’s shoulders. “He insisted. The only other option was Alan and, well, he’s not much of a Kiki,” Amelia said. “Just take the compliment,” Lauri said, grinning mischievously up at Amelia. Amy gave in to a smile and kissed Lauri sweetly.

“Hey, do you want to head out of here?” Tom asked Will. “Sure thing, where we headed?” he asked, not moving his arm as they began to walk away. They both waved to Amy and Lauri, then the band, and finally Joe and Leslie before they left.

“Your place. If that’s okay?” Tom asked. “Always. Why’d you wanna leave so soon?” Will asked. “We have to talk,” Tom said. Will stopped. “If you’re going to tell me you don’t want to be my boyfriend I’m going to need to be alone for a few hours,” he said. Tom laughed a little.

“No, silly. The opposite,” Tom smiled, placing his hand on Will’s cheek. “I don’t think I could be anything without being yours first.” Will almost melted on the spot. “How do you do that?” he asked breathlessly, pressing his and Tom’s lips together.

“You should take up poetry,” Will said, leaning their foreheads together. “Only if you’re willing to be my muse,” Tom replied. “Any time,” Will smiled. Tom smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to Will’s cheek. “Let’s head home.”

They walked home in silence, listening to the bustle of the outskirts of London on a Friday night. When they made it back to Will’s apartment complex, Tom waited for Will to open, shut, and lock his door before pushing him backwards against the foyer wall and kissed him deeply.

“This is a public place!” Eli shouted from the sofa. Tom pulled back from Will. “I have news for you two,” he said, then sat down where Will would normally sit. Andrew popped up from laying across Eli’s lap half-asleep.

“Amelia and Lauri? Completely a thing,” Tom gushed. “With Rosie? Amelia hates children,” Eli said. “She seems to really like Lauri’s,” Tom shrugged. “They’re cute, shut up,” Andrew said smiling.

“We’re just going to head back to my room and go to bed,” Will said, walking towards the hallway. Tom got up to follow him. “Oh, and we’re a thing,” he said. He and Will scrambled and ran to the room. They closed the door harshly and leaned back against it, somewhat out of breath. They laughed and smiled at each other. 

Will began to undress for bed. Tom did the same. “Hey, the thing I really wanted to talk to you about?” Tom said in a questioning tone. “Yeah?” Will asked, coming up behind Tom. He leaned down and kissed Tom’s shoulder.

“I saw your new release on Spotify,” Tom said softly. “The new single?” Will asked. “Yeah. Angel?” Tom asked. He turned around to face Will. “Is that about me?” he asked. Will looked away briefly before looking back at Tom. “You caught me.”

“You know how I caught you? I literally said half the words you used,” Tom said softly. He brushed strands of hair from Will’s eyes. “Sing it to me,” he whispered, leaning in to Will’s chest.

So Will did. He held Tom in his arms and sang his song while they swayed.

“Why do I need to go into poetry when you already have?” Tom asked. “You’re right, my muse, I have,” Will said. Tom looked up and pressed a chaste kiss to Will’s lips. “My romantic,” Tom smiled.

Will pulled back the covers on his bed and laid down. He patted the spot next to him for Tom to lay down too. Tom rolled his eyes and slid under the sheets. “I take back what I said,” he grumbled. Will attacked him with kisses all over his face and chest, causing Tom to giggle.

“Tell me I’m romantic!” Will said playfully. “Fine! Fine! You’re romantic,” Tom laughed. Will let up. “You’re an ass,” Tom said jovially. “Ah, but I’m your ass,” Will said, wrapping his arm around Tom’s waist. “Yes, yes you are,” Tom replied, smiling to himself. There was a comfortable silence.

“Goodnight, Will.”

“Goodnight, angel.” 


End file.
